Lo siento
by strngrmills
Summary: Una canción, a horas de la boda, que os haga pensar en todo lo que estáis arruinando... mamás, por favor, no os hagáis esto la una a la otra... SwanQueen. Angst. Situado la noche anterior a la boda Captain Swan. Basado en la canción Sorry de Halsey.


**I've missed your calls for months it seems**

 **Don't realize how mean I can be**

 **'Cause I can sometimes treat the people**

 **That I love like jewelry**

Te echo de menos. Sé que no lo voy a decir en voz alta, no la noche antes de tu boda, pero te echo de menos. Admito que, ser tu amante no me complacía, estaba harta de ser la segunda en todo, pero al mismo tiempo, yo te pedí lo mismo durante mi relación con Robin, y no te presioné para hacer pública nuestra relación hasta que no estuve sola. Y sí, estoy encerrada en mi coche, escuchando una canción cualquiera en la radio, viendo la lluvia caer y pensando, razonando, que todo esto es mi culpa. ¿Es mi culpa? Tiene que serlo. Yo te presioné, actué como una cría ignorando tus mensajes después de anunciar tu compromiso, y de verdad me gustaría alegrarme por tu boda, porque te vas a casar con alguien que siempre te va a elegir a ti primero, porque vas a poder ser tú, sin esconderte y sin ser utilizada.

Pero la verdad es que duele, y te echo de menos.

 **'Cause I can change my mind each day**

 **I didn't mean to try you on**

 **But I still know your birthday**

 **And your mother's favorite song**

No me sirve de excusa decir que y ya te lo avisé, que yo soy así de volátil, que no era nada nuevo, porque todo eso es una gran bola de mierda que escupo cuando no quiero admitir que me he equivocado. Yo era tu segunda, y tú la mía, pero nunca me hiciste sentir como una segunda, y ya sabes que, cuando sí que lo hiciste, te llamé la atención. ¿Cómo te hice sentir yo, Emma? Aún no lo sé.

Supongo que, después de tantas peleas, de tantas idas y venidas, no pensaba que realmente fuera a perderte, pero sí que lo he hecho. Ahora, no sé bien qué hacer con todo lo que sé: ¿qué voy a hacer cada vez que escuche a tu cantante favorito? ¿Y si tengo que comer tu comida favorita? No sé si seré capaz de hablar con tus padres ahora, que todo lo que me dirán será acerca de ti y de él. Quiero rabiosamente contar tus pecas, hacerte reír hasta que los hoyuelos no se puedan disimular en ningún ángulo, y quiero también besarte.

Pensaba que te quería pero… ahora sé que te amo.

 **So I'm sorry to my unknown lover**

 **Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really**

 **Starts to fall in love with me**

Me sentía insegura, ¡vaya noticia! Al anunciar el compromiso, me sentí fría, helada; empecé a pensar que todo era mi culpa, que yo te había presionado, que te había molestado, que había hecho algo, lo que fuera, para que te alejaras de mí. ¿Ha sido por mi comportamiento, por ser tan perfeccionista? Quizás es porque soy, como tú dices, una enciclopedia humana, y puede ser que te haya molestado que siempre hable. ¿Es porque soy muy femenina? A lo mejor te ha molestado que lleve ciertos escotes, no lo sé. Estoy empezando a delirar, a ahogarme. Quiero salir a la lluvia, que me alcance un rayo, que el agua me cale hasta el alma y morir congelada bajo el cielo.

Yo sabía que nunca me amarías.

Y si es verdad que me amas… ya es demasiado tarde.

 **Sorry to my unknown lover**

 **Sorry I could be so blind**

 **Didn't mean to leave you**

 **And all of the things that we had behind**

Pánico. Todo lo que sentí en ese momento fue pánico. ¿Quería estar con él? Por supuesto que no, pero es odioso. Y quiero odioso, no a ti. Una reina en todos los aspectos, ¿qué hacía yo contigo? Toda tú brillas incluso enterrada en oscuridad, y realmente me dejé llevar: por lo que opinara el resto, por lo que aparentaras sentir… y pensaba que, por mucho que me doliera, no te importaba. Quizás un minuto antes, si hubiera visto el dolor en tu rostro, hubiera detenido el mundo y te hubiera hecho feliz. ¿Y si te cogía en brazos y huía contigo en mi trampa mortal amarilla, eh? Hubiera sido de película.

Quiero apagar la radio y esta puta deprimente canción, pero no puedo. No puedo moverme de la cama, no puedo dejar de mirar ese horrendo vestido. Si fuera nuestra boda, llevaríamos vestidos bonitos de verdad. Nuestra boda, suena casi real; pero no es real, en absoluto, y me cuesta más de lo imaginable aceptar que todo se ha terminado. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, las dos solas en el cementerio, lo conseguiríamos. Sin novios a la vista, por cruel y cínico que suene, no nos habríamos escondido, y hubiéramos sido felices.

No puedes ni imaginarte cuándo lamentaré el resto de mi vida haber tomado el camino equivocado y haber dado por hecho que siempre te tendría a mi lado.

Ya no te tengo.

 **I run away when things are good**

 **And never really understood**

 **The way you laid your eyes on me**

 **In ways that no one ever could**

¿Cuántas veces me he marchado mientras dormías? ¿Cuántas veces te he colgado? Siempre dijiste que estaba bien, que lo entendías, que no había problema, pero ahora sé que no. Me costaba tanto asimilarlo, tantas noches en vela descifrando por qué tú querrías compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo. ¡Conmigo! Yo, que llegué una noche de octubre a quitarte lo que más amabas, que te salvé tantas veces como te hundí; ¿por qué no podía ver tu dolor? Mis propias lágrimas me cegaban, fui egoísta y lo sigo siendo, no hay más explicación. Me abrazó a la almohada, tengo miedo. Guardo una foto nuestra en la mesilla, y no quiero verla, pero tampoco puedo destruirla, porque si lo hago me destruyo a mí misma y todo lo que tu amor ha sanado en mí, y no puedo permitirme eso.

Sin embargo, tampoco puedo permitirme seguir alimentándome de ti cuando ambas sabemos que yo no soy suficiente para alimentarte a ti.

 **And so it seems I broke your heart**

 **My ignorance has struck again**

 **I failed to see it from the start**

 **And tore you open 'til the end**

Te pedí demasiado, arriesgué nuestra amistad, y creía que llevaba la razón, que todo saldría bien, y fallé estrepitosamente. Di por hecho que te conocía, que te había enamorado, por absurdo que fuera; te consideré un personaje plano, estático, en vez de la galaxia compleja y profunda que varía todo el tiempo que eres en realidad. Pensaba que si me anteponía no pasaría nada, porque al fin y al cabo tú eras lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar lo que a mí me quebraría. Y te he quebrado, me temo.

¿Dónde estás, Regina? Llevo semanas sin verte, sin hablarte, desde el compromiso, y me está matando. Me estoy muriendo. Te busco y te busco y no te encuentro más que en mis pensamientos. Te necesito. Ven, por favor; insúltame, pégame, haz lo que quieras, pero por favor, ven, por favor, quédate.

Os miro fijamente. Mamá, me estás apretando la mano. Presiento que tus lágrimas no son de alegría, ni mucho menos, y me parte el corazón verte así. No me importa cuál de las dos ha sido la idiota esta vez, quiero que lo arregléis. Vamos, ma, ¡corre! Coge a mamá e iros lejos. Se me encogen las entrañas, mamá, cuando te veo sentarte porque ya no puedes tenerte de pie. Todo tu cuerpo tiembla, y me duele físicamente verte tan destrozada, con los ojos encharcados, mirando a ma que, con la voz entrecortada por la angustia en lugar de la emoción, pronuncia un aturdido sí quiero. Un par de lágrimas, pero sé que hay más, ma; no dejas de mirar a mamá ni cuando está sellando tu vida con otro, y me enfurece.

El beso y un abrazo, y os estáis observando como tantas veces, pero en esta ocasión será la última.

 **And someone will love you**

 **Someone will love you**

 **Someone will love you**

 **But someone isn't me**


End file.
